Deliver Me!
by Loreyulia
Summary: Moara loves Maguri, it’s an obvious fact, and recently it’s been harder for Moara to control his feelings…especially since Maguri has set new sights on the Postman! Full summary inside Oneshot


Deliver Me!

One-shot – WARNING: YAOI!! You no likey, you know readey! This is basically boyxboy action. Maybe Lemon? Maguri x Moara. Maguri x Postman. SPOILERS AFTER BOOK 5!

Summary: Moara loves Maguri, it's an obvious fact, and recently it's been harder for Moara to control his feelings…especially since Maguri has set new sights on the Postman! But after Maguri finds out one of Moara's darkest secrets, will Maguri come to terms with his own burning passion that has always been reserved for Moara? Or will Maguri deny what he feels for his childhood cross-dressing friend? My first YAOI fic! Lemony goodness involved!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gentleman's Alliance Cross, Arina Tanemura does. All I own is a crazy obsession with romance mangas and the ability to write this fic! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

_Those green eyes that burn the very essence of my soul…_

_That soft, silken brown hair resting beneath your uniform's cap…_

_Your determined smile and gentle kindness…_

_I love you, I love you and yet, I don't know your name…_

_I know you only as "The Postman."_

The blonde haired boy was leaning on his hand, and gazing dreamily into space. "Maguri! Bakka, wake up!" Out of nowhere, Maguri felt himself being slapped upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?!" Maguri glared at the shorter boy next to him. "You need to pay attention at these council meetings, Maguri." The boy next to Maguri clucked his tongue disappointedly. "Shut up, Moara! You just wanted to bully me again, meanie!" Maguri shot back. For a brief instant, hurt jumped into Moara's eyes, but he banished it and stuck out his tongue and turned from Maguri.

"Can you two please act your age? A boy with slate colored hair shot over his shoulder imperiously at the two bickering boys. "Yes Shizumasa- sama…" Moara reluctantly replied, wanting desperately to keep fighting with Maguri…he missed the friendly relationship the two of them used to share…he missed the old Maguri.

"Of course, Shizun!!" Maguri replied oh too happily. This snapped Moara out of his thoughts and sent a pang of jealousy coursing thought him.

_That stupid Shizumasa stole him from me!_

_He used to share that happiness with me…only me!_

Maguri reseated himself, and sat loyally awaiting Shizumasa's next order.

A beautiful girl sitting in the corner stood up and began to speak, "Now that we are done with the bank balances, shall we talk about the event planning for the next field trip?"

The beautiful girl sat back down and the bubbly girl next to her shouted, "Wow, Ushio-san! You're so dedicated today!!"

Ushio smiled a little and replied, "The faster we get this over with, the sooner I don't have to hear those two bicker!" Maguri stuck his tongue out at Ushio, who just looked away indifferently.

"Haine-chan, can you get me the stapler please?" Shizumasa asked. The bubbly girl nodded and handed him the stapler.

Soon enough, the meeting was over and everyone began to leave. Maguri was heading out of the door when Moara came running up next to him. A deep blush was on Moara's face as he looked up into Maguri's amber eyes. He looked back at Moara oddly, and stated, "What the hell's with that blush on your face Moara? Did Shizumasa give you an ere—?"

Moara cut him short, a look of anger on his face. "I am not blushing, and stop being crude Maguri! I was going to ask you to accompany me to the art festival this weekend, but now I don't think I will!"

Maguri smiled and yelled back, "Yeah, well, I wouldn't wanna go with you anyways, stupid Moara! I'd rather go with The Postman!"

Moara's eyes widened and tears began to prick at his golden eyes.

_Why? Why do you always deny me?_

Moara regained himself, and turned and walked away.

* * *

POV Maguri~

I watched as he walked away, skirt swishing, heels clacking against the floor. Those golden eyes still seemed to smolder into my soul. I hated it! I hated wanting Moara so badly! That's why I pursued other men…so I could forget the aching void that is my unrequited love for Moara.

Why? Why do you always deny me?

* * *

POV Moara~

"Stupid Maguri," I muttered under my breath. I was running now, tears beginning to blur my vision, ruining my make-up.

_Why can't I stop loving you? Why do you taunt my by staying just barely out of my reach?_

"Moa-chan! Moa-chan!" I stopped as I heard Haine's sweet voice calling my name. I turned, plastering a smile on my face, and trying to dash away any lingering tears.

"Moa-chan – have you been crying?" the bubbly teen tilted her head in a curious fashion, a look of honest worry on her face. My defenses began to falter a little…I desperately wanted to cry and spill all of my feelings and problems to my dearest Haine. But I quickly composed myself – I was the bright, fun loving Moara.

"No Haine-chan! I…I have springtime allergies, that's all!" I managed to say with a smile.

Haine's honey-colored eyes darkened slightly, but quickly regained their brilliant luster as she happily stated, "Oh! Ok, as long as Moa-chan is happy! But, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right behind you, waiting patiently!"

Haine had such a beautiful, innocent smile on her face…I couldn't help myself…

* * *

POV Maguri:

_Love…it was so damn confusing! Why can't these endearing feelings within me…ever touch the ones I love most?_

I was searching desperately for The Postman. I needed his smoldering eyes. I wanted to cry into that silken brown hair. I ached for that determined smile, and gentle kindness. I was searching desperately for the only way to hide from my true feelings…I longed to hide in an all-enveloping blanket of false security.

As I rounded the corner, I froze. This couldn't be happening! No, not this…anything but this…

* * *

POV Normal:

Moara had unexpectedly reached out his hand and gently caressed Haine's cheek. Moara's golden eyes smoldered into Haine's, as his hand went further, and tangled itself into Haine's honey-blonde hair. He then pulled Haine close to his body and pressed his lips passionately against hers. Moara yanked lightly on Haine's hair, causing her to gasp. Moara took this opportunity and gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers softly, gently. Haine's eyes closed sweetly, allowing Moara to kiss her. Moara became more desperate as he felt the heat building up near his abdomen and he began hugging Haine's body closer to his own. He then pulled away, chest heaving frantically with the effort of breathing. Haine whimpered slightly at the loss of such passionate contact, as confusion slowly began to dominate her honey eyes.

"M-Moa-chan…Why? Why did you kiss me?"

Moara smiled bitterly, tears beginning to leak out of his golden eyes as he whispered, "I-I don't know, Haine. I really don't know." And then Moara ran away.

* * *

POV Maguri:

_Why did his heart ache so badly?_

_Why was he hurt so deeply by Moara's rejection?_

_Why did Moara kiss Haine so lovingly?_

"Damn that stupid Moara!" Maguri murmured heatedly. His amber eyes began to sting as tears rolled down his cheeks. He clutched painfully at his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the pain wash over him like a wave lapping at the shore.

_Why Moara? Why do you insist on breaking me into thousands of little pieces?_

I had to escape this pain! I needed a distraction…I needed The Postman. I inhaled deeply, dashing away the treacherous tears on my face, and then I ran, ran towards my addiction. The only thing that saved me from the brink of insanity. The only thing that kept me from tearing out of my own skin and howling my utter anguish.

My breath began to hitch in my lungs as I ran desperately in search of The Postman. I began to panic. I needed him now! I needed his merciful kindness, I needed understanding! As I ran, I didn't notice where I was going and I fell to the ground in a heaving heap. The tears came then…I clenched my fingers into the dirt, shaking violently as I cried shamefully…Why was I so weak?

And then, through my complete despair, a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I lifted my amber eye, and saw The Postman kneeling down, comforting me in his own quiet way. I threw myself at him, and began to cry continuously. He just rubbed my back, soothing me into a numb lull.

After the tears stopped flowing, I guiltily raised my eyes to meet his. I was expecting to see revulsion, pity, or disgust in his lovely green eyes, but…all I saw was understanding. Like he knew exactly how much my heart ached, and burned with hurt.

"D-do you hate me?" I asked, feeling like a child about to be scolded.

He just smiled at me and said in his calm voice, "No Maguri! I could never hate you…you're my friend and friends don't hate each other for crying to them. I'm here to comfort you, not to hurt you." And with that, I tackle-hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Postman!" I was hugging him fiercely and with so much force, that he toppled to the ground…me on top of him. As this slowly dawned on me, a blush crept up both of our faces, and I felt my lower half begin to stir.

_Oh, God! Please not a boner, please not a boner! Not now….CRAP!_

My face got redder as I felt my special place get hard, and jab the Postman's stomach. I quickly flung myself ff of him, covering my crotch in the process.

"Oh – oh God! I'm so, so, so, so, soooo sorry about that!! I-I don't know what came over me – I," I began to hear light, rich laughter bubbling like too much soap poured into hot water. I looked over to see the Postman clutching his sides, shaking as he laughed beautifully.

"Ha – oh God! Ha ha ha, wow! I c-can't believe…I can't believe that you just got a hard on!!" He was wiping tears out of his eyes now, as I began to pout. He looked over at me, still giggling, and noticed my protruded bottom lip. "Oh God Maguri! Stop pouting like that, you look too damn cute!"

Both of our eyes widened, as we realized what he just said. His cheeks began to be tainted a light pink color as he looked away, embarrassed. I began to tingle all over, and my erection only throbbed worse.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…please forgive me Mag–" I was on him then, my lips crushed passionately against his. I didn't care if he pushed me away…I just needed this…God, how I needed this! And to my utter shock, he began to kiss me back. His kisses were light, tentative almost as if he was afraid of what were doing. I let my arms encircle his slim waist and pull him closer. My erection throbbed again, painfully with such close contact. I let out a low moan, as his leg brushed my throbbing member. The Postman began to whimper as I sucked on his lower lip. As we kissed softly, I began leading him to a more secluded spot. I pushed him up against a wall in a darkened corner as I claimed his bottom lip again, biting this time. I was rewarding as he softly moaned my name.

He lifted his passion-glazed green eyes to meet mine, as he asked breathlessly, "Am I doing this good enough Maguri?" I was taken aback…he seemed like such a lost child, as he desperately clung to me. I placed a gentle finger on his cheek, as I felt my amber eyes soften.

"Of course…you're doing wonderfully!" I was again rewarded, but this time with a smile as he began softly kissing me again. It felt like a beautiful dream…I ran my eager tongue over his lips, trying to part them. He seemed to catch my drift, because he complied, breathing out sweetly in the process. I let my fiery tongue rake across his lips once more before slipping it gently into his eager mouth. Our tongues danced delicately, savoring one another. I lightly let my tongue glide over the rim of his teeth, causing him to moan softly. Neither one of us was trying to be dominant…until he rubbed his crotch softly against mine. I moaned very loud then, as it felt so good against my near to explosion erection. In my passion, I bit down onto his delicate tongue. Immediately I felt bad and tried to apologize when he did it again, causing me to bite his tongue again…he moaned. That's when I realized that he WANTED that!

We kept this up for a little while before I spoke, "Uhh…I can't d-do this anymore…I-I'm gonna b-bite your tongue in-into a b-bloody mess!"

I felt him smile against my lips as he said, in a low, seductive voice, "Then bite my neck…" he didn't know how much this turned me on! I removed my mouth from his reluctantly and began kissing his neck gently. I felt his hands trial down my arms gently, giving me goose bumps. His hands kept going, reaching my hips and –

"Oh, G-God! Hhnn…ahhh, do that again!" He complied, rubbing my crotch forcefully causing me to bite into his neck…hard. I felt him flinch a little, but he didn't tell me to stop, so I kept nibbling softly at his neck.

I began to lose any shred of self-control I had left, as he rubbed more forcefully against my manhood. A low grown escaped my lips as I ripped off his postman's cap, and tangled my fingers into his silken hair, pulling it free of its ponytail. He yelped as my fingernails scraped against his scalp lightly. I pulled away to survey my panting lover…my jaw almost dropped off.

* * *

POV Postman:

My dream came crashing around me. I know, once he had undone my hair that he would know who I really was. I gulped nervously and yelped as his fingernails gently caressed my sensitive scalp, and then he pulled away. I knew this would happen eventually, I just didn't want to face him. He was probably furious with me…

* * *

POV Maguri:

"M-Moara? Is that, is that you?" my voice cracking on the last syllable. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders, his eyes downcast, as he nodded his head silently. I felt my eyes begin to burn with salty tears.

_Damn it! Why? Why do you insist on hurting me?!_

His eyes slowly lifted to meet mine. A look of guilt shadowed his face, as he saw the tears running down my cheeks. I didn't care if he saw the tears this time; he needed to know how hurt I was.

"Ma-Maguri, I'm so sorry…" his voice gently caressed the air. It cut me deeper. I didn't want his pity.

"W-Why? Why Moara, do you enjoy doing this to me? Do you enjoy my pain?" I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth, that wasn't supposed to come out. Now he'd know for sure how I felt. Moara reached out a shaky hand and tried to touch my face, but I quickly flinched away. He looked hurt, but I didn't care, I wanted him to suffer. Moara looked away and huffed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"You wanna know why Maguri?" Moara stated, voice shaking slightly. "It's because you always ignored me! I was always there, waiting patiently behind you, but you never cared to see what was right in front of you!" Moara's chest was heaving now, as he released all of his pent-up anger and hurt, and I was simply dumbfounded. Moara's eyes softened as he said in an equally soft tone, "Forgive me Maguri…I thought it was the only way to get you to see me…"

My mind was a whirl of emotions, I hated Moara, and I loved Moara. I wanted Moara's friendship, but I wanted Moara's body. I wanted his love, but I wanted him to reject me for being so selfish. I was so confused…I was so in love.

* * *

POV Moara:

He stood there for what seemed like forever, not moving, just staring at me. I know I hurt him, but how was I supposed to know that because I was the Postman, he'd be so hurt? Unless…unless maybe…he loved me? My heart skipped a beat at the thought, and I looked over once again to see Maguri's face. It was blank, devoid of any emotion. The smile on my face, which I was unaware was even there, faltered. No…he didn't love me, he was just disappointed that I was the Postman.

I turned to leave, tears once again stinging my eyes, when Maguri yelled, "Wait! Moara…d-do you…do you love me?" I closed my eyes sweetly.

_Yes, I love you…I love you more than the air I breathe…I love you so much it hurts._

My mind thought all these things, but I couldn't get the thoughts to reach my lips. I was frozen, unsure of how he would react to such outrageous statements. I know it was hurting him even more that I wasn't answering, but I couldn't get my mouth to open. I couldn't get myself to move.

"Damn it, Moara, answer me!" His voice sounded near to tears and it cut through me, awakening me from my numbness. I turned quickly to see Maguri on his knees looking up at me pleadingly, tears leaking from his gorgeous amber eyes. Something in me snapped then and I was down there on my knees, holding him tightly and I whispered four soft words into his ear.

"I love you Maguri!"

* * *

POV Maguri:

One instant, Moara was standing three feet away, eyes wide and staring at me in bewilderment and the next he was on the ground hugging me gently, his lips mere centimeters from my ear, and he whispered four holy words I never thought I would hear from those angelic lips, "I love you Maguri!"

I was in shock. My Moara loved me! My Moara was hugging me! Oh God, my Moara was nibbling on my sensitive earlobe…I let out a strangled moan as I pulled away and attacked Moara's lips with more fervor than I had previously when he was the Postman.

Moara wrapped his left arm around my waist, while his right hand was buried in my blonde locks. He yanked on my hair gently, like I saw him do with Haine, and I gasped. He slid his wet, hot, moist tongue into my mouth and began exploring the dark cavern for treasure.

I was putty in Moara's capable hands. As his tongue probed my mouth his hands stroked my hair, and…well…anywhere on my body. He had me moaning, and – dear God – begging for more!

I felt him smirk against my lips and he said in a low, seductive voice, "If we go someplace private I can help you with that."

I blushed ashamed at my second hard-on today caused by that stupid, handsome, wonderfully tongue-talented Moara.

I looked at him stupidly and stated, equally as stupid, "Help me with what?"

Moara smirked again, as his gentle hand flashed suddenly to my crotch, and he began rubbing it softly as he practically moaned, "This…"

I blushed harder at what was implied…dear God, was he going to give me oral? No, Maguri, no! Don't get those images now, or you'll be sporting the biggest boner in the history of boners!

"W-What do you mean, help?" I murmured, trying to think of any way to get my imagination to stop giving me such…interesting mental images.

Moara gave me the most fucking sexy look any man could ever give as he began toying with my pants waistband and practically moaning his next statement, "I could touch you there, I could kiss you there, hell, I'll even suck you there if that's what you want, Maguri." Oh Gods, my name sounded like an orgasm coming from his very kissable lips. I was so turned on at this point I don't think I could even crawl my way to a more…private place.

Moara's hand moved away from my crotch and I almost whined at the loss of his glorious touch. Moara's eyes were huge and dark with want but he looked pained as he murmured, "Don't you want me Maguri? Don't you love me?"

I looked back at him, slightly hurt that he would doubt my love, and then I realized I had never said it to him. "Oh Gods! How can you even ask me that question? Of course I love you Moara. I fucking worship you now…and forever." I blushed at that last statement as I realized how true my words were. A bright, beautiful smile lit up his features, and I began telling myself that I would do anything to keep him smiling that way.

"Thank you Maguri!"

I gave him a puzzling look, confused by his statement, as I asked, "For what?"

Moara smiled softly and replied, "For delivering me…"

I smiled at the irony of his words and kissed him softly. I knew then that this was the start of a beautiful forever.

~Fin

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked!!!!


End file.
